In many instances, transmission and receipt of data files is conducted on a regular basis. For example, one entity (e.g., an enterprise) may transmit a certain data file to another entity (e.g., a client or vendor of the enterprise) on a predetermined schedule, such as on predetermined days of the week or daily and at a predetermined time within a day. The data file may include critical data items that are required to be received by the recipient entity in accordance with the predetermined schedule in order for the recipient entity to conduct a time-sensitive activity or process associated with the data items. However, due to the complexity of the data files and tight time windows for pre-processing and preparing the data files, it is not uncommon for a data file to be delayed in transmission or receipt or, in some instances, fail to be transmitted or received altogether.
Current systems are reactive in terms of measures that are taken in the event that a data file is delayed in transmission and/or receipt, or fails to transmit and/or be received. In this regard, current systems may determine that a data file should have already been received and, in response to determining such, issue alerts to designated parties that can ascertain the reason for delay and/or failure and, when possible, take appropriate remedial action. However, current systems are not in place to predict a delay in transmission/receipt of a data file or a failure to transmit/receive a data file and, respond accordingly, i.e., notify designate entities that may be able to prevent the delay/failure or identify and implement remedial actions before the delay occurs or increases or before the failure occurs.
Therefore, a need exists to develop systems, apparatus, methodologies and the like for determining issues associated with current transmissions of data files that may prevent or delay the data file from being received by a designated recipient entity and providing notification of the issues to designated entities within the sender entity and/or the recipient entity. In addition, a need exists to track such issues to identify patterns of issues such that remedial actions can be taken to prevent a reoccurrence of an issue.